SoulWeaver
SoulWeaver is the first Ravenloss Saga class. It is obtained by talking to Tomix and turning in Shard of the Spirit-Loom x17 (3 for armor unlocking and 14 for all skills). SoulWeaver has an Artifact, Baltael's Aventail, which modifies some of its skills. Skills *Slash **35 MP, 9 CD **Attacks for 2 hits of 100% damage. **Inflicts 'Sealed' for 9 turns. ***Boost -15%. *Enslave **27 MP, 14 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. **Inflicts 'Stunned', a 3-turn stun. *Concentration **30 MP, 3 CD **Applies 'Con' for 2 turns. ***Crit +200. *Retribution **20 MP, 9 CD **Only available if the last hit from Valour Impact connects on the previous turn. ***Skill will become unavailable if an attack is used after using Valour Impact, but using a non-attack skill will preserve the sequence. **Attacks for 14 hits of 15% damage. *Valour Impact **20 MP, 4 CD **Only available if the hit from Soul Pierce connects on the previous turn. ***Skill will become unavailable if an attack is used after using Soul Pierce, but using a non-attack skill will preserve the sequence. **Attacks for 3 hits of 50% damage with +50 Crit. *Soul Pierce **5 MP, 4 CD **Only available if the last hit connects from any attack on the previous turn. **Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage with +50 Bonus to Hit. *Soul Aegis **15 MP, 5 CD **Applies 'Avoidance' for 2 turns. ***Melee/Pierce/Magic +140. *Attack **0 MP, 0 CD **Can't use On Attack specials. **Attacks for 2 hits of 50% damage. *Repentance **60 MP, 9 CD **Attacks for 10 hits of 25% damage. **Inflicts 'Daze' for 3 turns, a 100% None-element DoT. *Purge **30 MP, 4 CD **Removes all currently active status conditions, except 'Stuffed'. *Soul Slice **35 MP, 4 CD **Inflicts a lethal DoT on the target if the monster's maximum HP is below a certain threshold. ***If the target's maximum HP is 50% or less of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 70% of its maximum HP: ***If the target's maximum HP is 50-100% of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 50% of its maximum HP: ***If the target's maximum HP is 100-200% of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 20% of its maximum HP: ***If the target's maximum HP is 200-300% of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 15% of its maximum HP: ***If the target's maximum HP is 300-500% of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 10% of its maximum HP: ***If the target's maximum HP is 500% or more of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 5% of its maximum HP: ****Inflicts 'Banished' for 1 turn, a None-element DoT slightly more than its current HP. ****"Foe annihilated!" **Otherwise, inflicts 'Soul Torn' for 1 turn, a 300% None-element DoT. ***"Foe's Soul resists!" **Attacks for 2 hits of 50% damage. *Soul Burst **25 MP, 6 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 100-160% damage. **Inflicts 'Mana Burn' for 4 turns, a 15-40 None-element Mana DoT. ***Effect ignores hit check. **Inflicts 'Soulless', a 1-turn stun. *Soul Vacuum **45 MP, 9 CD **Attacks for 2 hits of 75% damage. **Inflicts 'Will to fight reduced' for 4 turns. ***Boost -25%. *Banishment **22 MP, 3 CD **Attacks all targets for 1 hit of 135% damage. *SoulSynch **35 MP, 2 CD **Applies 'Focusing inner self' for 2 turns. ***"You calm your mind and body." ***Boost +20%. **After 'Focusing inner self' expires, it is replaced with 'Able to Synchronize' for 99 turns. ***"Your spirit is calmed and focused." ***Boost +20%. *SoulSynch (second use) **35 MP, 2 CD **Only available while 'Able to Synchronize' is active. **Removes 'Able to synchronize' and the associated +20% Boost. **Attacks for 3 hits of 175% damage. ***"Your calmed spirit releases a brilliant, focused attack!" Skills - Baltael's Aventail Baltael's Aventail is a SoulWeaver Artifact. Baltael's Aventail changes the effects of several skills. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. *Valour Impact **20 MP, 4 CD **Only available if the hit from Soul Pierce connects on the previous turn. ***Skill will become unavailable if an attack is used after using Soul Pierce, but using a non-attack skill will preserve the sequence. **Attacks for 6 hits of 66% damage with +100 Crit. *Soul Aegis **15 MP, 10 CD **Applies 'Avoidance' for 4 turns. ***Melee/Pierce/Magic +140. *SoulSynch **35 MP, 2 CD **Applies 'Focusing inner self' for 2 turns. ***"You calm your mind and body." ***Boost +20%. **After 'Focusing inner self' expires, it is replaced with 'Able to synchronize' for 99 turns. ***"Your spirit is calmed and focused." ***Boost +20%. *SoulSynch (second use) **35 MP, 7 CD **Only available while 'Able to synchronize' is active. **Removes 'Able to synchronize' and the associated +20% Boost. **Attacks for 5 hits of 200% damage. Rotation Strategy Baltael SoulWeaver has skills that outclass many other classes, making it a solid choice for challenge fights. Not only does it have superior offense in the form of BaltaelSynch -> Soul Pierce -> Valour Impact -> Retribution for major damage, its shield has a long uptime with short downtime. In addition, Soul Burst allows you to attempt a stun once every 6 turns. Slash + Soul Vacuum also offers -40% Boost on a monster, severely reducing their damage. Category:Class